Alone no More
by mindblower4729
Summary: It was always Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. But when the time came for them to be separated, Armin begins to feel the horrors of loneliness overtake him. But as he starts living in a house on campus with five other people, Armin learns to make new friends and experience a new life. Modern University AU. Main Pairing: Armin/Annie. Plus a few other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, we all know that the week is over a long time ago. **

**I didn't submit the other fics for the other days due to the fact that other people had similar ideas to what I wanted to write. So I didn't write them under the fear of plagiarism. Not to mention time conflicting things and some other things that I had to deal with at my university, including exams. **

**I apologize for my failure to submit the final stories. So I owe you four fics. I have some ideas of what I want to write for these four fics but I will need time to craft them out. But don't worry, I will finish them. **

**And when I finish them, I want to continue with my own things. I probably will write more Aruani fics on some occasions when I am free (But with my upcoming tight schedule, such cases would seem rare) or when the next Aruani week event comes.**

**But for now, let's enjoy this. This is going to be multi-chaptered. I will try to keep updates weekly but if it is delayed it will be posted the week after. I have things I want to do and I decided to organize my schedule to fit everything well.**

**If you could leave some feedback, that is optional but I would like your reviews about my works be it negative or positive. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, I own nothing. **

[%]

_**Alone no More**_

_By: mindblower4729_

**Chapter One: Prelude of the Beginning. Changes come, Armin starts a new Life!**

[%]

"Oi, Armin. We're almost there!"

The 17 year old blond stirred from his slumber, as his eyes opened by a slit he immediately realized that he had fallen asleep during the long ride.

Armin's eyes opened wide at the realization. Obviously he had no intention of falling asleep in the car. It was understandable though. No person would want to spend the few final moments with their friends asleep before he had to leave them for a long time.

One moment he was listening to his two childhood friends' bicker and the next moment he had fallen asleep, only to wake up when they were close to their destination.

"I'm sorry." Armin apologized, "I never meant to fall asleep."

The brown haired boy with green eyes who sat beside Armin waved his hand in dismissal, "It's alright. Your allowed to get tired, Armin. You are only human after all."

Armin shook his head, "I should've been awake. I shouldn't have spent my last few moments with you guys sleeping."

His friend gave him a stern look, "Don't say crap like that. This won't be the last time we are seeing each other. We can still communicate through the internet, call each other, hell we can even send each other letters if we want."

"And when the time is available, Mikasa and I will come and visit you." The green eyed boy turned to the passenger on his other side, "Isn't that right, Mikasa?"

The Asian girl with long black hair and a red scarf around her neck looked at her two most valued friends. She gave them a subtle look of agreement and nodded.

"Of course, Eren." She said.

Eren turned back to Armin with that toothy smirk on his face, "See Armin? This won't be the last time either of us will be seeing each other."

Armin was touched by the efforts Eren and Mikasa had pulled for him. It seemed that no matter what happens, his friends will never abandon him, even if they were going to be distances apart. That was the symbol of true friendship, something Armin was incredibly grateful for.

The moment was interrupted, however, when the car came to a stop. Eren's father turned to the three of them with a conflicted expression of commiseration and encouragement.

"We're here, Armin."

[%]

"Looks pretty nice, doesn't it?" Eren stated.

Armin mentally agreed. In front of them was a large house, they stood examining it from top to bottom and every inch of its details. Armin could feel the welcoming atmosphere emanating from the building.

The house was completely white, aside from the brown coloured front door, pillars that supported the balcony above the front door which the support and hinges are also brown. From outside, it looked to be larger than the average house, which meant that it could fit in a lot of people.

And for the year, Armin was going to live in this House on Campus.

"Eren, come and help with the luggage." Eren's mother, Carla, called out.

"Yes, yes." Eren mumbled before he walked to his mother.

Armin had said he could bring the luggage out himself, but the Jaeger family insisted that Armin didn't have to have to do any of the heavy lifting. Not that it was out of his well being, but the family had treated Armin as a family member of their own. They were well aware of his strengths and weaknesses, and would do everything in their power to help him.

The front door opened. Armin's eyes diverted to the tall figure that walked out to greet them. He looked to be around his age. He had short blonde hair and broad shoulders that made him appear muscular and intimidating. He was wearing a short, light brown jacket that had an emblem of a woman's head wearing a tiara. He was also carrying a clipboard in his right hand.

One look at him, Armin felt incredibly intimidated by the man's presence. As he approached the short blond, Armin felt small as the man towered over him greatly. When he spoke, the voice was deep and the tone was strong.

"Are you Armin Arlert?" he asked.

The intimidating stature was able to throw off his concentration. Armin took a moment to mentally collect his confidence and immediately answered back.

"R-right! I'm Armin Arlert, s-sir!" Well that could've been better, but Armin was always a bit timid.

The man looked to Armin. Armin looked back, while a bit of sweat began to drip down the side of his face. It wasn't long until one of them made a move, and it was the taller man who broke the staring contest when his lips tilted upward to a big smile and started laughing.

Armin visibly flinched at the man's action. Out of every possible scenario that could've happened, him hollering in amusement was the least predicted. When the man had stopped laughing, his smile did not fade as he looked to Armin.

"No need to get all tense, I'm not going to bite." He reassured, "I am Reiner Braun, the RA of the Titan House."

Armin felt his body relax when he realized Reiner was not all intimidating in appearance.

Armin bowed lightly, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Braun."

Reiner sweatdropped, "Oi, oi. Mr. Braun is what people call my father. Just call me Reiner."

"Oh, okay." Armin said shyly.

Eren made his way to Armin's side, pulling a luggage from behind. He had heard the conversation between the two and was quick to cheer up his best friend.

"Armin, just relax. Behind all that muscle this guy's obviously a softie." He blurted out.

Reiner gave Eren a look of annoyance, "Careful now, don't speak badly about people you know you can't beat up."

Eren puffed his chest out, "Like that's going to stop me. I grew up beating bullies, people fear me for my reputation as a child."

"Really now?" Reiner teased, "I'm more scared of the girl then you."

Eren and Armin turned to the girl in question. Mikasa was walking up to them carrying in both her hands, two bigger and clearly heavier suitcases than Eren's.

Eren watched in awe and horror as Mikasa passed by them. This was one of many other times that Mikasa had demonstrated her 'superhuman' strength, which Eren was incredibly jealous of.

"When I see you carrying more than that knapsack," Reiner pointed to the luggage that Eren was pulling, "I might actually have something to be afraid of from you."

Armin snickered, it was clear that Reiner wasn't being all serious. He found his teasing to be enjoyable to watch.

Eren, on the other hand, was beginning to have his eye twitching uncontrollably. Anymore teasing and he would begin another one of his trademark tantrums.

"So, are these two your friends Armin?" Reiner had stopped with the teasing.

"Yeah, we've been friends since the early stages of our childhood." Armin began to feel a little more comfortable talking to Reiner.

"Good to know you have some dependable people in your life." Reiner complimented.

"I am guessing you are the RA here?"

Reiner turned to the older man that had asked the question. The two adults stood behind Armin and Eren.

"The uniform says it all." Reiner tugged at the collar of his jacket, "I am Reiner Braun." Reiner offered his hand to the man.

The older man with the long hair walked pass Armin and Eren and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, I am Grisha Jaeger."

Reiner nodded. He had read the documents of Armin's background information to know the details, "Your Armin's guardian?"

Grisha smiled gently, "Yes. But after knowing him for a long time, I treat him as another son in my family."

Eren turned to his best friend, his look of worry was written on his face as he watched for Armin's reaction.

Surprisingly, Armin looked alright.

Reiner gave Armin a look of sympathy, "It's nice to know that you are treated well."

Armin tried giving him a reinforcing smile. But it was evident in his eyes that his emotions were beginning to conflict. It was clear Armin was uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

Attempting to change the subject, Reiner put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key, "Here's your room key. The number of your room is inscribed on the key. Second floor, make a right and you should see your room."

Without a thought, Armin took the key and they all began walking into the building.

[%]

The inside of the house was fairly large on the inside. It was what you would expect from a house: There was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom on both floors, and there was even a gaming room. There was also a patio in the backyard that also has a nice view of a lake. The second floor had eight doors to eight different rooms. According to Reiner, one was for the bathroom and the other was for storage. The six other rooms were for the other residents and Reiner himself.

"We are expecting one more to arrive shortly. The other three roommates had arrived before you did. They all decided to check out the area and should be back before sundown." Reiner explained.

They were in Armin's room. It was a regularly sized room with a bed, two closets, a work desk, and shelves hanging on the wall. Armin's window had the view of the lake and the backyard of the residence.

The Jaeger family and Mikasa were helping Armin put everything in his room. Reiner stood by the entrance.

"So Reiner, what year are you?" Eren asked.

"I'm a third year student at the university. I know my ways around the premise and around the town." He answered, "What about you guys?"

"All three of us are the same, going to first year." Eren pointed to himself and his friends.

"Really?" Reiner looked confused, "Are you two in a different residence?"

Eren immediately became saddened. Armin, who was putting his clothes in the closet drawer, stopped what he was doing. He also displayed a look of sorrow.

Mikasa remained passive and was the one who answered, "No. Armin is the only one who will attend University of Sina. Eren and I are going to Rose University."

Reiner's eyes widened, "Rose? But that's incredibly far away –"

And it was. Rose University and University of Sina are on different provinces of their country. Both universities were named by the province themselves. Rose was a small province located all the way to the west while Sina was a larger province that was on the other side of the country. It was around a five hour flight from the two provinces and the nearest airport was about one hour away from where they are.

"Indeed it is."

Mikasa was quiet for a moment. She hesitated to speak continue, but she believed that Reiner should know. After all, he was an RA and a good man as well. He could help Armin.

"This will be the first time Armin will be away from us."

Reiner became even more dumbfounded then before, "Oh."

The room suddenly became silent, even Grisha and Carla became even quieter as they helped arrange Armin's books. It was no one's fault for the awkwardness and depressive state.

The sound of a phone ringing echoed in the house.

"Excuse me. I have to go answer that." Reiner wasted no time in making his exit.

When he was out of sight, the room still remained soundless. Grisha and Carla looked to the three young adults, Eren had stopped working and looked like he was about to cry. Mikasa had pulled her red scarf over her mouth, but from her eyes, they can tell that she is just as upset. Armin continued working. He just stared straight at the half empty closet with a blank expression.

Before long, they would be finished. And then, they would part ways.

**[%]**

It was close to 4:30 when they had finished. The next flight back to Rose leaves at 7 sharp. So they had to leave before the rush hour approaches. They stood at the front of the house. The Jaeger family and Mikasa faced Armin, who had his back to the building. Grisha was currently talking to Armin.

"You have our number in case anything happens." Grisha said, "Don't be afraid to call us."

Armin nodded. Grisha placed a hand on his shoulder, "Take care of yourself, Armin."

He gave him a smile of encouragement before walking to the car. Carla was the next to approach Armin. She pulled out a small box from her handbag.

"Here's a little something in case you get hungry." She handed it to Armin, "Eat well and enjoy the university life."

She rubbed the blonde boy's hair, "And have confidence in yourself. I know you will be alright."

Armin offered her a small smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger."

Looking at the boy's face, Carla couldn't hold it in anymore. She gave walked to the teen and hugged him. Armin was a little surprised at first before he began to hug back.

"You are always a part of our family, Armin. Remember that." She wiped a few tears that leaked from her eyes. She did not want Armin to see her upset.

They released one another and said their farewells before Carla walked back to the car. Now it was just Armin and his two best friends.

The trio stood on the spot. Their time together was shrinking. All through their lives, it was the three of them against the world. They were inseparable, until now.

Mikasa was the first to speak, "Armin, I'm glad to have met you."

Armin smiled, "So am I, Mikasa."

"I will treasure our friendship. And I want you to remember how I raised you." She humorously said.

Armin let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll try."

Eren had his head down the whole time, his eyes never meeting Armin's.

"Eren."

His head was raised instantly. Both were shocked to see his eyes red and tears rolling down his face.

"We made a promise that we would grow up together." Eren said.

Armin was too shocked to make any move, he had known of Eren's passion. But never had he seen Eren this upset. All he could do was listen.

"This split up is not permanent. W-we will see each other again." He was beginning to stutter from the tears, "We can still remain in contact. W-we can email one another. Text one another, send mails to each other. W-we'll always be in touch."

"Eren..."

"You were my first friend, Armin. I always thought of you as a younger brother. And I want it to stay that way. Promise me... promise me you won't forget us."

Armin knew what he meant. Eren was not referring to the time they will be separated right now. He was talking about everything in general. Eren did not want Armin to leave them completely. Something that Armin and Mikasa also shared.

Armin felt tears building up, but he held them. He had to be strong. He had to show them he can take care of himself.

He gave them a sad smile, "Where else would I go?"

And then came the breaking point. Armin was pushed back by the force of the simultaneous actions of Eren and Mikasa as they got into a big group hug. Eren was sniffling as he held Armin tightly. Mikasa held him with equal force, but did not shed any tears. Armin hugged them both by the neck.

"I can never forget you guys." Armin whispered.

They held that position for a few more minutes before Carla called out to Eren and Mikasa. They finally separated and gave each other a final look.

"See you later, Armin." Mikasa said.

"Call us, whenever you can." Eren ordered.

Armin nodded, "I will."

[%]

Armin watched as the car that Grisha rented drove off. He could see them waving their hands at him and hearing them scream goodbye before they disappeared into the distance.

Armin let his hand fall to his side, and then the reality came back to him.

He was alone.

"Armin?"

Armin turned to the voice. Reiner stood a few inches away from him. Obviously he was worried for the boy.

"You okay?" he asked.

The tears he held continued to stay in the slits of his eyes. He won't cry now. He had to be strong. If he wanted to survive in this world without the constant need of help, he has to show he can handle the pressure.

"It's sad that I won't see them for a while. But I will be fine." Armin smiled confidently to Reiner.

Reiner saw pass the boy's front, but not wanting to bring out any bad effects, he chose to remain silent about the touchy details.

"Alright. If you need anything, always know that I am here." Reiner said.

Armin nodded, "Right. Thank you, Reiner."

Reiner smiled, "That's what I'm here for."

Suddenly, the sound of a car approaching became coherent for the two. Armin and Reiner turned to the green car that stopped in front of them.

Reiner's smile grew, "And here is our last resident. Come on, let me introduce you to her."

"Her?"

Reiner smirked, "You didn't expect this house to be completely male dominated did you?"

Armin scratched his reddened cheek. The thought of girls living with him never crossed his mind.

The car doors opened, Armin watched as one of the passengers began to walk out.

Upon seeing her completely, he saw eyes of blue and hair of blond.

Little did he know, this was where the change of his life truly began to unfold.

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

She glared at him with utter discontent before finally speaking, "Do you want your ass to be kicked, again?"

All he did was smirk, "Sorry, but I am an honest man. I speak what I have in mind."

[%]

As he reached the staircase, Armin didn't notice someone else walking up before he collided into her.

He was pushed back by the sudden collision, which was enough to bring his attention away from his thoughts and realize what happened.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

He looked at the girl before him, her hair of blond and eyes of blue as she stared back at him with equal shock.

[%]

"Before we begin the orientation, are there any questions?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah, for those of us who don't give a damn, can we be excused?"

Armin nearly spat out his water.

Reiner felt a vein pop in his head, "Would it kill you to be a little more cooperative?"

The girl gave him a deadpanned look, "If it means less of a likelihood of pissing you off, then no."

[%]

"I was hoping we could be friends."

"I didn't come here to make friends. I don't want any, I don't need any."

[%]

"I promise you, Armin. We will make this place as much of a home as your previous one."

**Chapter Two: Night of the Introduction, the roommates revealed.**

**Coming next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. **

**Technically, I managed to update the story on this week. Just at the last day of it. Ha-ha. **

**Sorry if some of you guys felt this took longer to upload and I apologize. My internet has been down for four days due to some construction on my street which caused the cables to be snapped by accident so forgive me for the intrusions. So to be more accurate on my postings, I will be telling you that chapters will from now on posted weekly on Fridays unless met with interruptions that will delay them shortly.**

**I have to inform you guys that I had to separate this chapter because I found that it was way too long for it to be one chapter. And I like things to be consistent, so I want to keep the word length around the same and let it gradually increase per chapter. Otherwise I might end up having chapters that go around from long to short or even longer.**

**I know that I delayed this chapter so it is unfair for you guys to get a shorter version of it. So I am posting the part two soon. Again, sorry for the delay everyone.**

**Thanks to Seseorang and Silent-Phantasm for taking the time to write reviews.**

**Here is Chapter Two: Read, Enjoy, and Review. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, I own nothing. **

**[%]**

All the images of the world on the other side of her window passed rapidly. From the beginning when they left home, she spent the whole ride with her head resting on her hand as she looked through the window of the passenger seat.

"We're almost there, Annie."

She turned her gaze from the view to the driver. The whole ride had been completely silent, neither Annie nor her father made any attempt to speak to one another. That is, up to this point.

"Mmm-hm." Was all she mumbled, before she refocused her attention to the passing images.

She felt the car make a turn to the left and the scenery changed from a bunch of houses to open space and a few trees as the car drove downward.

Her father cleared his throat, a common attempt to bring one's attention to him. But Annie did not move her head at all.

"Are you really going to spend your last few moments with your father in silence, Annie?" he asked.

"But this won't be the last time I will be seeing you." Annie blatantly answered, "Not yet."

"Annie. Don't say that."

She didn't answer back. Her father pursed his lips together in mild frustration. It wasn't her behaviour that made him agitated. He had grown accustomed to his daughter's aloofness. No, the matter between them was beyond her actions.

When the building came into view, he pressed his foot on the brakes as the car slowly came to a stop. Annie proceeded to unbuckle her seatbelt. Just as she was going to reach for the door, she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Annie, just tell me now. Would you ever forgive me?" His voice was desperate.

There was a silent pause as they both stood frozen in place. He had hoped for an answer to come out of his daughter.

The only answer he got was a hand sweeping his away and his daughter exiting the car.

_**Alone no More**_

_By: mindblower4729_

**Chapter Two: Night of the Introduction, the roommates revealed. Part One.**

He saw hair of blonde that was lighter than his, tied into a bun behind her head. Her eyes of blue that he swore almost resembled his. And upon closer inspection, she was relatively short. He guessed that she was a few centimetres shorter than he was.

He watched her exit the car and closes the door after. When their eyes met, Armin felt a shiver course through his entire spine as he gazed nervously into her dead eyed, sullen persona.

Reiner walked up to the girl and greeted her, "Welcome to the Titan House."

The girl turned her eyes away from Armin and tilted up to Reiner. She didn't say anything back, Armin saw Reiner's lips turn into a smirk.

"Not going to say anything? If you don't want to get any shorter, I suggest you stop looking so grim all the time."

Armin's jaw dropped. Reiner had to be dense to not notice the menacing vibe that came off of the girl. His terror only intensified when her face began to glower. Reiner just continued to smirk.

_Shit. She's really pissed off._ Armin thought.

He had half expected for a brawl to take place, but to his surprise, she closed her eyes and walked to the back of her car.

Armin meekly walked up to Reiner and poked his shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"R-Reiner, I think that was a little too far." Armin whispered.

Reiner waved his hand, "Nah, she's used to worse. Besides, what's wrong with a little teasing between old friends?"

Armin looked at him with surprise, "Old friends?"

The luggage slammed to the ground with a loud thud. Their attention turned back to the girl in question who was carrying a dark blue backpack and pulling a red trolley bag behind her.

"You have the keys to my room?" she spoke with a calm tone, Armin noticed. But he could also detect a bit of warning behind it. Almost like she was asking Reiner to try teasing her again.

"What? No please?" Reiner said condescendingly.

Armin immediately backed up when she started to look angry again.

"Is there a problem, Annie?"

An older man with short blond hair was standing behind her carrying a suitcase in both his hands. Armin didn't have to use too much brainpower to know this man was her father.

Reiner sent him a wave of dismissal, "No problem, Mr. Leonhardt. I'm just catching up with Annie."

_So her name's Annie. Annie Leonhardt. _Armin thought. The name had a nice ring. If he had to guess, she was probably of German descent.

Reiner handed out her key and Annie snatched it from him.

"The number of your room is inscribed on the key. Second floor, make a right and–" Reiner stopped mid sentence. He smiled, not the same cocky smirk that he gave to Annie, and looked to Armin.

"Actually, your room is directly across from Armin's."

It was?

"Armin, why don't you show Annie to her room? You could even give her a tour of the place." Reiner said.

Armin felt sweat beginning to crawl down his face, "Wha? M-me?"

Reiner shrugged, "Why not? You both are going to live together you might as well get to know one another."

Armin gulped. This was way out of his comfort zone. He never had much experience talking to girls besides Mikasa, and Annie's negative vibes would only make things worse for him.

"That wouldn't be necessary." Annie said, "I can find my own way."

Reiner crossed his arms and gave her a stern look, "It's required that you get a tour. Either you follow Armin, or it's me."

Annie didn't have to think twice, she could've argued all day if she wanted to but she knows Reiner is persistent in his goals. Not to mention, the shorter boy is probably less of a pain in the ass than Reiner.

Sighing, she gave him one final death glare and walked pass the large man.

Armin stepped out of the way as she passed him, their blue eyes connected briefly. Her eyes did not have the same malice that was directed to Reiner but had a hint of annoyance in them.

"Come." She ordered.

Armin flinched at her demanding tone but nonetheless, he nodded and followed her.

Reiner smirked as he watched Annie and Armin disappear into the house.

Mr. Leonhardt let out a sigh, "Wish I have that same influence on her."

Reiner turned his attention to the older man, "It's not really influence, I know she can't stand being around me and I just used it to my advantage."

Mr. Leonhardt released the luggage in his hands and dug his fingers into his hair, "I don't know what to do with her anymore."

Reiner gave him a sad smile, "The same issue?"

He nodded, "And I'm not going to divulge anything about it. Not my place or yours."

"Fair enough. But I will make her feel wanted here. You have my word." Reiner reassured.

The two stood there for a few moments before Reiner stretched his hand out.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Leonhardt."

The older man took Reiner's hand and shook, "You are a lot taller than I remembered, Reiner."

[%]

The whole trip to Annie's room was quiet and awkward between the two. Neither of them had anything to say to the other, mainly because Armin was too nervous to say anything and Annie didn't want to say anything to him.

"Your room's right here Annie, right in front of mine like Reiner said." Armin pointed to the door across the hall.

Annie gave him a brief nod. She used her key and unlocked the door. The room was similar to Armin's, only the furniture was in a reversed position then his.

Annie walked in a placed her bag on her bed and left the trolley bag near the desk. She looked around the room, examining the contents of it similar to what Armin did the first moment he stepped into his room.

Armin stood by the door as he watched the girl go through the empty closet. He felt like a ghost at that moment, his presence was invisible to her as she continued her own business.

_Come on, Armin. You have to make the first move._ He encouraged to himself.

If he was going to survive living in this house, he had to start by getting comfortable around the other residents, including her.

"S-so, you like the room?" he randomly asked.

Annie turned to him, "Oh, you're still here?"

"It would've been rude for me to just leave without saying anything." Armin scratched the back of his head.

Annie moved her bangs away from her face, "The room is as typical as any other. No different than my old one. Smaller though."

"So it's easier for you then? To adjust to the change, I mean." Armin stated.

Annie grimaced, "I suppose."

The two stood there in awkward silence. She had her head turned away from him, a clear indication that she did not have anything else to say to him. This was giving Armin a hard time to stimulate conversation with her.

"Why are you still here?" Annie asked.

Armin blinked, did she forget? "W-well, Reiner d-did tell me to gi-give you a tour. So..."

"I don't want one. I can find my place around here just fine without you." She bluntly said.

Ouch. Armin felt his heart drop at her blunt refusal.

"But, Reiner said –"

"I would follow his instructions if I had no other choice but seeing as Reiner isn't here, that gives me the option to not follow his demands." She interrupted, "And quite frankly, I don't think you want to be around me."

Well, she was about a quarter right on that part. But Armin wanted to make more friends here, even if it's with people like her.

"That's not true..." He quietly said.

"Don't deny it. I can read people. And you are clearly nervous. I might even say you are afraid of me." She said.

Armin opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he realized that she is right. He was scared to be around her, but not because of her attitude. He accepted people who have various assortments of personalities. He even tolerated that girl who used to raid Eren's refrigerator back in their elementary years.

No, Armin was scared of what he wanted to say next. If he said something wrong, he could lose the chance of being her friend. Despite the sullen exterior that she puts out, he felt that deep down Annie was more than that.

Annie turned back to Armin in frustration, "Why are you still here?" she repeated.

"I was hoping we could be friends." Armin said.

Annie glared at Armin, she had no beef with him, but she doesn't want to be around him either.

"I didn't come here to make friends. I don't want any, I don't need any." She spoke with firmness in her voice.

Armin's face dropped to wistfulness. Was every girl like this? Were they all so closed to people that they had just met?

Now that he mentioned it, the first time he met Mikasa was also awkward and quiet. He recalled how he had trouble speaking to her without stuttering while she just stared at him with that straight look on her face. Minutes passed before she spoke to him. Interestingly, the first thing she said to him was to be more confident when he spoke.

"_...I want you to remember how I raised you."_

The last thing she said to him lingered in his mind in a repeated circulation. She would be disappointed in him if she saw him now: all depressed and being all pusillanimous.

_No, I will be stronger. For my friends. I cannot be weak right now. _Armin tightened his fists and looked back to Annie.

"I want to be your friend, Annie." He said.

The blonde turned back to Armin, ready to give send him away. But her face turned dumbfounded when she saw his expression. His timid and uncertain look was gone. The boy now had a look of confidence that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden. His face stared at hers with determination as he continued.

"I really do. Give me a chance for us to get to know one another. Please, Annie."

Annie's mouth opened and closed. This boy clearly had brain problems if he wanted to still befriend her. Or maybe he really does want to be her friend. Annie cannot control the strange feeling that was growing in her chest. Is she feeling... happy?

"Pardon me, young man. Do you mind moving aside?"

The two stopped staring at one another and turned to the newcomer. The confidence that Armin had swayed off as he quickly stepped aside to let Mr. Leonhardt into the room. The older man entered with the two suitcases that he carried before. He placed them near the bed before looking at Annie, who had recomposed her original expression at the sight of her father.

Mr. Leonhardt turned his attention to Armin.

"Arnold, was it?"

"Armin, sir. Armin Arlert." Armin corrected. Seriously, how could he mistake Arnold for Armin?

"Right, Armin. Do you mind stepping out? I would like to talk to my daughter in private if you will."

Armin nodded, "O-Of course."

Armin turned to Annie and gave her a small smile before he closed the door behind him.

Deciding not to stick around for fear of being accused of eavesdropping, Armin proceeded to enter his own room. He closed the door behind him and placed the key on the desk, as well as the box of baked treats that Mrs. Jaeger had given to him.

His room had been organized really well. The empty shelves now held a variety of different books. He had dictionaries and handbooks to novels and a few graphic novels. All his clothes and other articles of clothes and clothing were stored in his closet along with a few things for the bathroom like his own shampoo and toothbrush. And his suitcases were all tucked neatly under his bed.

The Jaeger family had done well to make his room organized and clean. By the end of the school year though, it would end up being a complete mess.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Armin sat down on his bed and took his cellular device out. When the screen came up, there was a text message for him. It was from Eren.

'_How are you coping?' _It read.

Armin laughed softly. How long had it been since they left? Not even 15 minutes, and already Eren is being concerned.

'_I'm alright. Still adjusting to my new life.'_ Armin sent the text.

His phone vibrated a minute later.

'_No one's picking on you? Are the other residents treating you well? Any girls?'_

Armin looked at the last part with bemusement.

'_I haven't even met them yet. Well, not all of them. And yes, there is a girl. She's a little rough, but I think she and I can be friends.'_

After he had sent the message, a knock came at his door. Armin glanced away from the phone.

"Armin. Mind if I talked to you for a moment?"

It was Reiner. Armin stood up and walked to the door. Before his hands reached for the knob, he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly turned on the screen to see what Eren had texted.

'_Is she hot?'_

His face suddenly turned scarlet at the sight of the message. Shaking his head, Armin thrust the phone into his pocket and turned the knob. He was met with the sight of the tall RA who had a clipboard in his hands.

"What is it, Reiner?" he asked.

"I forget to tell you that there will be an orientation at 7 PM. Everybody will be meeting in the living room and we will also have dinner there."

"Oh, okay." Armin made a mental note of the meeting, "What are we eating?"

"Two girls volunteered to make the dinner for tonight. You'll meet them soon enough at the orientation." Reiner stated.

Two other girls? So that meant that there are three girls living here.

"What are they like?" Armin had to know.

Reiner blushed, "To be honest, one is heavenly while the other is... downright unpleasant."

The door across from them suddenly opened, interrupting their conversation. Armin and Reiner watched in shock as Mr. Leonhardt was pushed out.

"Go! I don't want to see you again!" Annie yelled.

"Annie!" The door slammed shut in his face.

Mr. Leonhardt sighed in defeat and turned to the two surprised boys.

"Sorry about that." He dug his fingers into his hair.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Leonhardt?" Reiner asked with concern.

"What do you think?" The older man glowered.

Reiner scratched his head, "Right, wrong question."

The three stood there briefly before Mr. Leonhardt spoke again.

"I... I better get going. Traffic tends to get worse at this hour."

"I'll walk you out." Reiner offered.

Mr. Leonhardt waved his hand, "That's not necessary."

"No, no. It's not a bother. I have some stuff that I need to deal with in the basement anyway." Reiner reaffirmed.

Mr. Leonhardt was too tired to argue back and could only sigh and nod in agreement, "Suit yourself."

Mr. Leonhardt gave Armin a small nod and left for the exit. Reiner turned back to the short blond.

"I didn't even hear them shout." Armin said.

"These walls are incredibly thick, makes the rooms almost soundproof." Reiner explained, "Good for us, right?"

"Yeah." Was all that Armin could say.

"Well, I have to get going. Remember, orientation is at 7. And also..." Reiner gestured to the door, "I won't talk to her for a while. She can be a little aggressive when she's angry."

With that, Reiner took his leave. Armin watched as he walked away, there was something bugging him that he wanted to know. He knew that it was probably not in his place to ask, but Armin felt the curiosity outweigh his common sense.

"Reiner..." Armin called out.

Reiner turned back, "What is it?"

Armin took a small breath before asking, "How do you know Annie?"

Reiner looked away for a moment, his eyes becoming sullen at the question he was asked.

"I'll... tell you later. Not now." Reiner left soon after and disappeared as he turned to the staircase.

Armin stood in the hallway, in deep thought of what happened.

He concluded three things: Whatever was going on between Annie and her father was something beyond what he would think. Reiner and Annie know one another and that their history must be a touchy subject for Reiner to be hesitant to talk about. And that Armin should tread carefully around her from now on, in case he didn't want to do anything he would regret.

Armin felt his phone vibrate again. He took it out and saw that Eren had texted him three more times.

'_Armin? You there?'_

'_Hey, hey. I didn't mean to get personal with you back there.'_

'_Answer back, dammit!'_

Armin sighed. Eren's concern was starting to grow extreme again. He walked back to his room.

He didn't approach the door like Reiner instructed. When he closed the door, he failed to hear the subtle sound of a sob come out of her room.

**Up Next:**

**Chapter Three: Night of the Introduction, the roommates revealed. Part Two.**

**Coming on Monday**


End file.
